


Test of Glory

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cannibalistic Thoughts, First Time, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When faced with the opportunity of anonymously experimenting with his sexuality, Alastor's curiosity gets the better of him.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little oneshot I wrote on my break. Hope you like it.

Alastor hummed softly to himself as he drank at the bar of some pub. There was thick unease in the air from his presence, a scenario he'd long since grown used to. It still bothered him sometimes, that people seemed to think all he ever did was slaughter people. Like he didn't have a life outside of that. He couldn't even go get a drink without bringing fear and unease to the people around him.

He slid off the stool and headed to the bathroom. He closed a stall door behind himself and sighed softly, Husk was initially supposed to meet him at the pub, but he had yet to arrive. He closed the toilet lid and sat down, tapping his mic

"Husker?" He broadcasted "Are you still coming?"

…

…

…

And nothing. Alastor's ears drooped slightly, and in the privacy of his stall he let his smile falter. Just a bit. He didn't like to be forgotten… Or stood up. Even if there was an emergency of some kind, Husk could still show him the decency of calling to inform him… Maybe he just couldn't get to a radio at the moment… Still…

Alastor flinched slightly when a knock sounded on the partition between stalls before a little hole opened up and a huge erection slid through. Alastor's eyes widened in horrified disgust and he quickly averted his gaze. How… Scandalous. He peeked back over at it, precum beeding at the tip, and swallowed thickly. Should he just tell the man that there was clearly a misunderstanding? Should he leave?

Curiosity got the better of him and he lightly pushed on it with his mic, pulling a soft groan from the man. Alastor cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't normally interested in anything sexual, but being surrounded by it in Hell, he found himself curious about the hype from time to time. If he indulged here, completely on his own terms, no one would ever know it was the Radio Demon on the other side of the hole.

He set his mic aside and turned his full attention to the large organ sticking through the wall and wrapped a hand around the base. He glanced up when his mystery partner groaned

"Don't be nervous, baby," The man soothed, voice muffled by the wall.

Alastor swallowed thickly and started to slowly stroke the shaft, staring intensely at the weeping head. He tilted his head slightly and sped up his strokes, grin broadening when precum started dripping. This man was very leaky… Alastor wasn't like that. How… Fascinating. He squeezed the head and the man came with a soft, startled moan. Alastor immediately pulled away, not wanting to get any of the mess on him.

"Fuck…" The man cursed before retracting his cock from the hole.

Alastor heard him zip up his pants before leaving the bathroom. He looked down at his hands, sticky with precum and blushed deeply. It was all rather… Exhilarating. The not knowing who the other person was, the scandal of being in public. A part of him hoped he'd get another… 'Customer'.

The bathroom door opened and Alastor bit his lip, waiting. The patron entered the stall next to him and Alastor tilted his ears a bit to listen.  _ Something  _ bubbled up inside him at the sound of the man unbuckling his pants before a cock slipped through the hole again. Alastor eagerly wrapped his hand around it and got to work.

"Mmm… Fuck… Feels like… Velvet," The man groaned.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow, probably because it  _ was  _ velvet. And there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it, that's just how his hands were. He sped up his strokes, squeezing the head gently, watching with eager curiosity. This man didn't leak. At all. It made Alastor wonder if he was doing a poor job.

"C'mon, babe, if I wanted a handjob,  _ I  _ could do that," The man panted "Blow me already."

Alastor blinked. Ah! Yes… Oral. Right. He supposed he could give it a try. He leaned down and licked the tip. Well, if he really hated the experience, at least he'd get a meal out of it. He took the head into his mouth, suckling gently and running his tongue over the head.

"Fuck! Yeah, just like that!" The man praised.

Alastor blushed deeply and slowly took more into his mouth. The taste wasn't exactly great, a little on the salty side, but Alastor was enjoying the praise. The man couldn't seem to shut up, singing praise after praise about how amazing Alastor's mouth felt. It made him feel warm. He pulled off, gently grazing his teeth against the head as he went. The man groaned deep and jerked his hips forward as best he could as he came. Alastor didn't have time to move out of the way and it hit him right in the face

"Hey!" He scolded.

The man just snickered

"What's wrong, babe, did I give ya a facial?" He mocked as he pulled away from the hole.

Alastor heard his fly zip back up followed by his belt.

"Don't work a glory hole if ya don't like mess," The man spat before leaving the bathroom, muttering 'slut' under his breath as he went.

Alastor wiped the sticky fluid off his face and huffed. The bathroom door hadn't even closed yet before someone else came in. Alastor shifted closer to the hole; last one, then he'd go home and take a shower and forget this night ever happened.

A long, thick,  _ barbed _ cock slipped through the hole this time and Alastor's eyes widened. He licked his lips and wrapped a hand around the base, giving it an experimental stroke. Prickly. And slick. Alastor slid off the toilet to kneel in front of the hole for better access and eagerly took the head into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste. He didn't mind this one. The slick had a strange flavour he couldn't identify, but at least it was cleaner than the last one.

"Fuck," A gruff, horribly  _ familiar  _ voice groaned.

Alastor immediately choked and pulled away, flushing deeply in embarrassment. 

"You okay?" Husk worried.

Alastor swallowed thickly and bit his lip… Should he continue? … Fuck it. He took the head back into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head, the barbs were taking some getting used to. Knowing it was  _ Husk's  _ cock was making his own groin start to tingle. He took it as deep as he could go and gagged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shit. Be careful, darlin'," Husk soothed "Don't hurt yourself."

A full body shudder rippled through Alastor at those words and he whimpered. He pulled off and took deep breaths, continuing to slowly stroke Husk's cock.

"Your hands are soft…" Husk mumbled.

Alastor licked the tip before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently. He reached down between his legs to rub himself through his pants and moaned softly.

"You touching yourself?" Husk purred.

Alastor blushed deeply and took Husk deeper into his mouth. He squeezed the base as he slowly bobbed his head, shoving his free hand into his pants to jerk off in time with his movements. He closed his eyes and moaned contently, just listening to Husk's little sounds of pleasure.

"I'm close…" Husk moaned.

How polite. Alastor shivered and took him as deep as he could without gagging. Husk cursed and his cock pulsed as he came. Alastor squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Husk's cum filled his mouth. He swallowed eagerly and pulled away, licking his lips to save what escaped his mouth.

"Did you finish?" Husk panted.

Alastor whimpered as he rubbed himself

"N-No…" He mumbled, he didn't want Husk to recognize his voice.

"Well… C'mon. I'll get you off," He offered.

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. He pushed himself to his feet and toyed when the hem of his pants in thought… Sure… He could give it a try. He undid and his pants and slipped his dick through the hole in the wall. He felt nervous… Like Husk would somehow recognize him.

All thought left him when a warm mouth suddenly engulfed him, causing his knees to buckle. He covered his mouth to keep quiet and just enjoyed the feeling of Husk's warm mouth bobbing along his shaft, scratchy tongue teasing the head. He was inexperienced, so he knew he wouldn't last long.

And he was right, Husk dipped his tongue into the slit and Alastor came with a startled cry. Husk made a small sound as he pulled away

"Uhg… Ya know,  _ I  _ warned  _ you _ ," He grumbled.

Alastor bit his lip and quickly pulled away to tuck himself back into his pants. He leaned against the far wall and swallowed thickly, listening as Husk stood

"Hey… Uh… You want a drink or something?" Husk asked.

Alastor blushed deeply and covered his mouth. It was quiet for a moment

"Oh… You're probably still working, huh?... Nevermind then."

With that, Husk left the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Alastor fled the stall to vigorously wash his hands. He stared at himself in the cracked mirror and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

The unease in the pub immediately returned, the patrons having clearly thought he'd left and were disappointed to see he hadn't. Husk was at the bar, drinking. Alastor took a deep breath to calm his nerves and snuck up behind his friend, hugging him around the waist. Husk jerked and let out an audible hiss, swatting over his shoulder at his assailant before quickly relaxing when he saw who it was

"Fuck's sake, Al!" He scolded.

Alastor's grin widened and he sat down next to Husk

"You're late.  _ Very _ late, so you deserved a little scare," He teased.

Husk shrugged

"You weren't here when I came in, so how the fuck do you know I was late?" He drawled.

Alastor's breath hitched momentarily

"I was here, you just didn't see me," He huffed.

Husk smirked and playfully shoved Alastor's shoulder

"Well, whatever. Somethin' came up. Woulda called you but I couldn't get to a radio. Get yourself a phone and we can avoid the confusion in the future," He teased.

Alastor scoffed at the preposterous suggestion. Husk beckoned the bartender over and had him leave a bottle of whiskey

"You're paying, right?" He snickered.

Alastor tilted his head slightly and chuckled

"Yes, my dear, I'm paying," He drawled.

Husk nodded and got right to drinking. Alastor leaned his head against a hand and just watched Husk fondly.

"Want a drink?" Husk suddenly asked. 

Alastor perked up a bit

"Oh… No thank you. I recently had something and I… Would like to savor the taste a bit longer," He hummed, blushing lightly.

Husk shrugged indifferently

"Yeah… I had somethin' too, but I ain't about to savor it," He grumbled softly.

Alastor knitted his brows together slightly at that, a touch offended at the implication

"What was so wrong about what you had?" He huffed.

Husk frowned and chuckled slightly

"Jeez, relax," He teased "You'd think I just insulted your mother's cooking."

Alastor averted his gaze and blushed deeply. Husk took a drink and sighed softly

"Truth is, there's a glory hole in the bathroom here, and when I didn't see you when I got here, I figured it would be a good way to pass the time," He explained flippantly "I just don't exactly enjoy the taste of cum. 'Specially not a strangers."

Alastor swallowed thickly and winced

"You've made your point, Husker. I'll mind my business next time," He scoffed.

Husk snorted a laugh

"You're such a fuckin' prude, Al," He teased.

Alastor hummed softly to himself

"Oh, if only you knew, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for a second part, so here it is. Hope you like it.

Alastor found himself returning to that pub regularly. He decided he liked having things in his mouth, and for the most part actually enjoyed the taste of semen, though he would never admit to that out loud.

There was little to no downside to this either. He got to experiment and no one knew who was on the other side of the hole. He even found that stripping made the whole thing so much more exhilarating. To be naked, on his knees in a dirty bathroom, bobbing his head along some stranger's cock. The humiliation of the situation got him off in the best way.

He also quickly learned that if he were supposed to be meeting Husk, and he wasn't at the bar when his feline companion arrived, Husk would inevitably gravitate to the glory hole, and Alastor would gleefully service him.

Like right now. Alastor eagerly bobbed his head along Husk's shaft through the hole, moaning at the taste as well as the feeling of the tip assaulting the back of his throat. These days, he could almost cum just from that feeling alone, the head gagging him and the barbs scraping against his tongue. Alastor had a feeling it was the closest he'd ever get to heaven.

"F-Fuck, darlin'," Husk groaned "You're r-really improving."

Alastor shuddered and his tail started wiggling wildly at the praise as he took Husk to the root and gagged. Tears welled up in his eyes but he didn't care, not with Husk's cock pulsing and emptying his seed into Alastor's mouth. He slowly pulled off, eagerly cleaning it of any excess cum before swallowing what was in his mouth. Husk was panting heavily on the other side of the wall

"Good job, sweetheart," He praised.

Alastor's eyes widened and he flushed deeply. That word really just made him melt. Husk pulled away from the hole and left the bathroom. Alastor bit his lip, he really should go meet him at the bar now before Husk started to think he'd been stood up. He snapped his fingers to reclothe himself and quickly fled the stall before someone else entered the bathroom. He quickly washed his hands before heading out to the bar, where Husk had gotten comfortable with a bottle of cheap whiskey.

"I'm here, Husker~" He cooed as he sat down next to him.

Husk's ears flattened and he narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything. Okay… Not exactly the reaction Alastor had been expecting. Husk took a long drink and put the half-empty bottle down

"You're late.  _ Again _ ," He grumbled "The last  _ six _ times, you've been over an hour late."

Alastor winced slightly; had he? He hadn't noticed, what with being so distracted. Although, technically he wasn't late, he was there, just… Preoccupied. 

"Have I? Hmm, I hadn't noticed," Alastor lied flippantly. 

Husk tightened his grip on his bottle and narrowed his eyes further before polishing off his drink. He put the bottle down a little harder than intended and stood

"Well, if you don't fucking care, I'm just gonna go. 'Cause I'm gettin' kinda sick of you treating me like a lapdog," He spat before turning on his heel and leaving the pub.

Alastor blinked in confusion for a moment before wincing and quickly following after Husk

"Dear, wait," He called as he got outside "I'm sorry."

Husk froze and looked at Alastor like he had three heads

"Did you just…  _ Apologize _ ?" He balked.

Alastor pursed his lips together, did he really not apologize very often? 

"Yes. I was in the wrong, and I can admit that. I shouldn't keep you waiting, it's just-" He quickly cut himself off and averted his gaze as he blushed deeply.

Just what? Kept getting distracted sucking dick through a gloryhole? Sucking  _ Husk's  _ dick specifically. The others were unmemorable, and Alastor thrived on the praise Husk gave him, but he had a feeling that wasn't the sort of relationship they had, so the gloryhole was the only place Alastor could get what he craved. He liked to do a good job, and Husk wasn't shy about telling him he did well.

"You just what? What's been so damn important that you can't call to say you're gonna be late?" He huffed.

Alastor's blush deepened and he cleared his throat

"I… I'm sorry, It's private," He muttered "It's nothing to worry about, I just can't talk about it."

Husk sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck

"Okay… It's fine," He assured "I just wish you'd tell me when you're gonna be late."

Alastor nodded

"I know, my dear. I will from now on."

He skipped the glory hole this time and just waited for Husk at the bar. The bartender was clearly uneasy as Alastor just stared, unblinking, at him, grin huge. He finally broke eye contact to check the time and the bartender quickly scurried away.

He pursed his lips together. Husk was late. About ten minutes late. Alastor tapped his mic and scoffed

"Husk, where are you?" He huffed.

No response. Alastor crossed his arms and scowled just slightly, he figured this was probably just revenge. He glanced over at the bathroom and bit his lip, if nothing else, it was a good way to pass the time… No. He'd wait. He didn't want to be gone when Husk arrived.

He ordered another drink and waited.

After four hours of nothing, and a  _ bit  _ too much to drink, Alastor got tired of waiting and stumbled to his feet before heading to the bathroom. He wanted to get  _ something  _ out of this wasted trip.

He closed the door to the stall and snapped his fingers, making his clothes disappear, before dropping to his knees in front of the hole. He was actually a bit offended that Husk had, seemingly, stood him up. Sure he'd been late these last few times, but at least he'd shown up.

The bathroom door opened and Alastor shifted closer to the hole, tail wagging eagerly.

"This place is a tad below my style, ya know?" A gratingly familiar voice sneered.

"Get your panties out of that twist, Val, I've heard  _ great  _ things about this whore," An even worse familiar voice replied.

Valentino and Vox. Great. Luckily, Alastor was a little too drunk to care all that much. The stall next to him closed, followed by the rustling of clothes before a long, ridged,  _ pierced  _ cock slid through the hole. Alastor licked his lips before kissing the tip. If he had to guess, he'd say this was Valentino. 

He wrapped his hand around the base and took the head into his mouth, suckling gently and playfully teasing the piercing with his tongue. It was new to him, but he found it incredibly interesting. He just hoped they wouldn't throw off his already shaky technique. 

He slowly took more into his mouth, being mindful of his razor sharp teeth. The head touched the back of his throat and he gagged, whimpering softly. The piercings along the shaft didn't bother him, but the one on the head was tickling the back of his throat.

Valentino was so quiet, Alastor couldn't tell if he was doing a good job or not. He wanted to do a good job, he  _ craved _ praise. He slowly pulled off, catching the piercing at the tip between his teeth and gently tugging on it. Now  _ that  _ earned him a little gasp. He teased his tongue around where metal met skin before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"Fuck…" Valentino cursed, digging his claws into the partition. 

Alastor shuddered and kissed the head again before starting to firmly jerk him off. His jaw needed a break.

"You're pretty talented, babe," Valentino purred "You should call me up some time. I might have a job for ya."

Alastor blushed deeply at that and bit his lip. He'd never considered a career in sex work before, and had no interest in starting now. The offer  _ was  _ a bit flattering though. To know he had pornstar worthy talent. He didn't think he had pornstar worthy appearance though, so he'd stick to through a wall.

He took Valentino back into his mouth and moaned softly at the taste as he bobbed his head along the shaft. He reached down and pawed at himself, shivering at the feeling. He spread his legs a bit more and took Valentino as deep as he could, gagging hard. Tears welled up in his eyes as he forced himself to swallow around the intrusion. Valentino dug his claws deeper into the partition and cursed

"Fuck… You little slut," He groaned "Such a perfect little mouth."

Alastor shivered in excitement and pulled off to pay special attention to the head. He gently nibbled on the tip which caused Valentino to let out a startled moan as he came. Alastor immediately took the head back into his mouth so none would get on him and eagerly swallowed what he was given. He let out a disappointed little whimper when Valentino pulled away.

"Better hurry up, Voxxy, the little slut wants more," Valentino teased.

Alastor licked his lips and shifted closer to the hole. Vox's cock slipped through the hole, tip poking Alastor in the nose

"Shut up, Val," He grumbled.

Alastor wrapped both hands around the shaft and eagerly started worshipping the head. Vox immediately buckled and cursed

"Christ… Talk about eager," He groaned.

Alastor closed his eyes and just enjoyed the taste. Vox's cock was a little metallic, and staticy. Every time Alastor licked the tip, he'd get a little shock. He  _ really  _ liked it.

"Zap," He giggled to himself when he nuzzled the tip and it shocked his nose.

Vox snickered

"You like the static?" He teased.

Alastor immediately shut his mouth. Husk learning Alastor enjoyed working a glory hole was one thing, but if  _ Vox  _ found out it was Alastor on the other side of the hole, all of Hell would know by morning. And although the thought of getting found out turned him on a bit, he didn't  _ actually  _ want his cover blown.

He just got back to worshipping the cock in front of him, letting Vox's little moans and praises make him feel fuzzy. He so loved to be praised. It wasn't the same as when Husk did it, they didn't call him 'sweetheart'. Alastor  _ loved  _ when Husk called him that, it made him just  _ melt _ .

The first time it had ever happened was in a bar. Alastor had had a bit too much to drink, and it hadn't really occurred to him that the massive bull demon he was chatting with was trying to get him in bed. He was drunk, so the demon likely would've been successful if Husk hadn't graciously stepped in. His mind regularly drifted back to Husk wrapping an arm around his waist while purring 'who's your new friend, sweetheart?'. Alastor hadn't even been able to respond to that, just stood there, red in the face, slack-jawed. The bull had immediately gotten the hint and stormed off, grumbling under his breath.

He didn't say it often, which just made it that much more intoxicating when he did. It was Alastor's guilty pleasure. 

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Vox came in his mouth with a soft groan, his orgasm sending a strong shock through Alastor, which caused him to yelp and pull away. He hadn't been expecting it, so even though he liked it, it still caught him by surprise. 

"Sorry, toots," Vox chuckled sheepishly "You okay, didn't fry you, did I?"

Alastor swallowed Vox's seed, static tickling his throat as it went down

"I'm fine," He whispered, so they wouldn't recognize his voice.

Vox pulled away and tucked himself back in his pants

"Good. See ya," He cooed before he and Valentino left.

Alastor slumped slightly and licked his lips. He was starting to sober up a bit, but not enough that he wasn't upset anymore. He snapped his fingers to reclothe himself and fled the bathroom.

He teleported to Husk's house and glanced around his living room

"Husker!?" He called "Are you here?"

Husk lumbered out of his bedroom, bottle of booze in hand, looking half-asleep

"Al? The fuck are you doin' here?" He grumbled.

Alastor crossed his arms and huffed

"Did you forget about me? I have been waiting for you for  _ hours _ ," He scolded "It's almost morning I've been waiting so long. I know that I've been late these past few times, but at least I show up!"

Husk blinked in confusion at him

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" He drawled "Waiting for what?"

Alastor's heart clenched but he quickly crushed the feeling as deep down inside him as it could go

"We were supposed to spend time together tonight. At our usual bar. Remember?" He scoffed.

Husk frowned and lowered his gaze before realization hit him

"Oh! Right. Yeah, I forgot. Sorry 'bout that," He said flippantly.

Alastor narrowed his eyes, he  _ really  _ shouldn't be doing this drunk

"I called you!" He snapped.

Husk flinched and his ears pinned back

"Okay! I already said I was sorry. Geez. I didn't fuckin' hear it, no need to get your panties in a twist," He grumbled.

Alastor huffed softly and lowered his gaze

"You didn't hear it or you ignored it?"

Husk rubbed the back of his neck

"I don't think I was even here, Al. So, no, I was  _ not  _ ignoring you. I really just didn't hear it," He scowled "Quit overreacting. So I missed  _ one _ date."

Alastor blushed deeply at the word 'date', emitting horrible radio feedback

"It was  _ not  _ a date!" He snapped. 

Husk covered his ears and winced

"Okay, okay. Relax, it was a joke. Fuck… Are you drunk?" He huffed.

Alastor leaned back against the doorframe 

"Yes. I am. And it's your fault for forgetting me," He scolded.

Husk just rolled his eyes

"Whatever, drama queen. Either sleep it off on the couch, or go home, I'm not dealing with you like this," He drawled before heading back into his room.

Alastor pursed his lips together

"I am  _ not  _ a drama queen!" He yelled before teleporting home.

The following hangover served Alastor as a reminder why he didn't typically drink much. He hadn't been drunk enough to blackout, so he remembered his little tantrum at Husk's place and was more than a little embarrassed, but he opted to pretend that he didn't remember so they wouldn't have to talk about it.

He sat down on a stool across from Husk at the bar in the hotel

"Good morning, dear," He cooed, pretending that his head wasn't pounding like a drum.

Husk took a drink as he looked Alastor over

"You still bitchy?" He drawled.

Alastor tilted his head

"What do you mean?" He hummed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Don't try and pull that shit with me, Al. I've seen you blackout drunk, and you were  _ not  _ blackout drunk last night," He scolded.

Shit. Alastor's grin broadened as he reconsidered having friends.

"I was drunk and I don't want to talk about it."

Husk shrugged and downed more booze

"Fine by me. I ain't feelin' chatty anyway," He grumbled before perking up slightly "Oh! I got you somethin'."

Alastor tilted his head

"Oh? And what did you get me?" He wondered curiously. 

Husk slid a hellphone across the bar to him

"A phone. So that we can avoid last night ever happening again. You don't have to use it for anything else if you don't want to, but this way if I'm late or if you're late, we can get in touch," He explained.

Alastor sneered at the phone and pushed it away with his mic

"I appreciate the gesture, but no thank you," He drawled.

Husk pushed it back to him

"Yeah, I ain't really asking. You broke into my house last night to drunkenly yell at me after waiting at a sleazy bar for God knows how long. You're keeping the fuckin' phone," He snapped.

Alastor crinkled his nose but took the phone anyway, Husk had a point and he couldn't really argue. He tapped the dark screen in confusion before looking up at Husk

"Can you show me how it works?" He huffed.

Husk smirked and took a drink

"You gonna actually listen this time?" He teased.

Alastor nodded. Husk sighed and came out from behind the bar to sit next to him. He draped an arm across the bar behind Alastor and leaned forward, slowly explaining how the phone worked. Alastor didn't hear a word, couldn't over his internal panic. Husk was  _ way  _ too close.

"-Ya hearin' me, sweetheart?" Husk chuckled.

Alastor's breath hitched and his blush deepened

"N-Not really… You're just… A bit close," He stammered.

Husk looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow

"We've been  _ way _ closer, Al," He reminded.

Alastor cleared his throat, oh if Husk only knew

"I'm just… A bit hungover, and your smell is very strong," He lied, he actually really liked Husk's smell.

Husk pulled away

"Oh, I get it. Strong smells make me nauseous when I'm hungover too," He snickered before turning his attention back to the phone.

Alastor forced himself to tune in.

It took a while, and an equal amount of frustration for them both, but Alastor  _ finally  _ understood how to make a call and how to send a text. Husk took a long drink and sighed in frustration

"Wanna hang tonight, to make up for standing you up? I won't even complain if you're late," He suggested.

Alastor bit his lip

"I'll try not to be," He assured.

He still wanted to have some fun with the glory hole, so maybe he'd just arrive early. Maybe if he was only however long it took him to get Husk off late, then it wouldn't be such an issue.

Alastor was beginning to get a little bored of oral. Out of sheer, morbid curiosity, he'd asked Angel Dust if he'd ever worked one, and when he said he had, Alastor had asked what he typically did in them. That had lead into a long, overly detailed description that had left Alastor informed but red-faced.

He'd never had sex before, but he also didn't hold any real attachment to it, so the idea of losing his virginity to a glory hole wasn't as daunting as it probably should be.

Still, he didn't want his first time to be with any random demon. So with each cock he eagerly serviced with his mouth, he fingered himself open in time.

It had been a little while now since he'd had a customer, and he was starting to get a bit cold when his phone started to buzz. He sneered at it before begrudgingly answering

"Alastor speaking…" He grumbled.

Husk laughed on the other end

" _ Don't sound so put off, geez, _ " He chuckled " _ I'm here a bit early, so if you were planning on being late, could you adjust how late? _ "

Alastor blushed deeply

"I wasn't planning on being late, my dear," He couldn't help but  _ purr _ .

" _ Yeah. Right. Just don't make me wait longer than an hour. Please? _ " With that, Husk hung up.

Alastor cringed and put his phone off to the side. The bathroom door opened and Alastor turned his attention back to the hole. His breath hitched when Husk's cock slid through. Seems Alastor wasn't the only one who wanted to have a bit of fun before their 'date'.

He eagerly wrapped his lips around the head and licked the tip as he worked himself open a bit more. He slowly tugged them free and stood up. Husk made a small sound when Alastor stopped blowing him

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked.

Alastor shivered and blushed deeply before turning around, bending over a bit and lining Husk's cock up with his decently loosened entrance. He swallowed thickly before sinking down on Husk's cock, covering his mouth to silence a mewl. Husk dug his claws into the partition and cursed

"Fuck! Easy, don't hurt yourself," He groaned.

Alastor trembled as he bottomed out, hands firmly over his mouth so he wouldn't make noise. He didn't know if he could hold himself up, but he  _ loved  _ the feeling of being filled. Husk's barbs were absolutely  _ divine. _

"God… You're fuckin' tight," Husk groaned.

Alastor slowly started bouncing, whimpering at the feeling of the barbs scrubbing his insides

"O-Oh," He gasped before quickly covering his mouth.

Husk's slow grinding halted. Alastor continued bouncing, hoping like crazy that Husk hadn't recognized his voice.

"Al… Is that you?"

Fuck. Alastor bottomed out against and stilled

"... Yes…" He mumbled.

Husk's cock actually  _ throbbed _

"F-For fucks sake," He groaned.

Alastor clenched around his cock and whined

"Do you want to stop?" He panted.

Husk dug his claws into the partition

"No! Fuck no. But I… Fuck… I wanna see you," He purred.

Alastor blushed deeply and bit his lip

"Here or… Home?" He asked.

Husk's claws pierced the partition 

"Home," He pleaded.

Alastor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing his magic, before warping them back to Husk's place.

"Oof," Alastor giggled as they flopped onto the couch, Alastor nestled in Husk's lap with his cock still inside.

Husk immediately wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist

"There you are," He purred, nipping at his neck.

Alastor whined and arched into the feeling as he resumed his bouncing. He wasn't used to the motion and his legs were starting to burn from the effort, his hooves could only take so much for so long.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Husk breathed "You're shaking a bit."

Alastor shivered and blushed deeply

"My legs are starting to ache," He chuckled.

Husk eased Alastor off his lap before pushing him down on his back on the couch

"I can fix that," He teased.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk's neck and spread his legs, moaning as Husk sank back into him. He whimpered as Husk started thrusting

"H-Husker," He mewled "Please."

Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek and smirked as he picked up the pace

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?" He purred.

Alastor sobbed softly and buried his face in Husk's shoulder, nodding frantically while clenching around the welcome intrusion. Husk cursed and dug his claws into the couch

"F-Fuck," He groaned "What, you think you aren't already tight enough?"

Alastor giggled and pulled back a bit to nuzzle Husk's nose

"I don't want you to stop," He panted "Don't stop."

Husk pulled him into a deep kiss as he ground against his prostate, shuddering at the desperate sob Alastor let out. His legs were trembling like crazy and tears had begun to well up in his eyes. Husk couldn't get enough

"You're so fucking beautiful," He breathed "I could look at you forever."

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed deeply

"Ha! You're out of your mind, my dear," He laughed.

Husk pressed their foreheads together

"Probably."

Alastor closed his eyes and hummed softly before moaning when Husk picked up the pace. He was close, so unbelievably close.

"Inside," He pleaded "Please finish inside me."

Husk's breath hitched and his cock throbbed at that request. He angled his thrusts to repeatedly scrub his barbs against Alastor's prostate and grinned when the change of pace made him arch and cry out as he came. He wrapped his hands around Alastor's waist, taking a moment to marvel at how tiny it was, and pounded into him.

Alastor threw his head back and mewled. It was so intense, but he loved every second of it. Husk sunk his teeth into his shoulder and groaned as he came. Alastor shivered at the feeling of being filled and fondly wrapped his arms around Husk, gently scratching behind his ears. Husk continued to slowly thrust as he rode out his orgasm before slumping down on top of Alastor 

"You okay?" He panted.

Alastor hummed contently and nodded

"Ecstatic," He cooed.

Husk propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose

"Good… So, how long have you been working a glory hole?" He teased.

Alastor blushed deeply and pinched one of Husk's cheeks

"None of your business."

Husk just chuckled and kissed Alastor's forehead, right on that scar

"Doesn't matter anyway, I guess. Will you stop?" He wondered.

Alastor tilted his head

"Will you make yourself available to my curiosities about sex?" He purred.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah, sure. Anytime," He assured. 

Alastor buried his face in Husk's fluffy chest

"Then… Yes. I'll stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, but if you guys want a sequel, I'm open to the idea. Just let me know.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
